


Common Virtues Of A King

by anna



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/pseuds/anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people you like aren't always the people with whom you get to side. This is especially true for the King of Tortall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Virtues Of A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaStareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaStareyes/gifts).



> Thanks for k for beta. 
> 
> Thanks to Vin Scully for inspiring the title.

"How was your day?" Queen Thayet said. Thayet was called "The Incomparable" by almost everyone except her husband, King Jonathan, her children and her friend Buri. Buri joked that it was hard to think of someone as Incomparable when she had seen them half-starved and struggling to change an infant's diaper. Thayet thought of those hard days after her mother died and the awful flight from the castle that had culminated in meeting Alanna. Though those days saddened her to think of, she thanked the Gods for every day. Her past had brought her to Jonathan and to Tortall, a country she had quickly grown to love.

Thayet was seated and wearing a simple azure gown. Jonathan knew that the couch was their favorite because of his preference for the it, a holdover from his mother's time. Thayet preferred softer places to sit for herself. Jonathan was grateful for the gesture at the end of a long day.

Jonathan walked over to the coach and sat next to his Queen. She turned to face him, waiting, not letting him avoid the question.

"By my day, I assume you mean my meeting with Alanna and Wyldon," Jonathan said. "It was fine. I was Kingly, Wyldon was stubborn and Alanna was livid."

Thayet chuckled, "Not much subtlety or statesmanship to our Alanna."

She brushed a stray hair back from her face. "Where is she? Or should I just look for where servants and nobles alike are fleeing from?"

"She left," Jon said.

"Well, of course she left," Thayet said. "She could hardly have a tantrum in front of Wyldon. Think of how it would damage his opinion of female warriors."

"She didn't leave the room, Thayet.She left the castle," Jonathan said.

"Ah, so that is what is making you so quiet. You know Alanna though, it will blow over soon and she will be back scandalizing the court."

Jonathan sighed.

"I don't think so," he said. "The way she spoke to me…She'd never done that before. Even Wyldon looked shocked and I'd never known Wyldon to have a facial expression."

"Hush," Thayet said, "that man saved our children's lives."

"I know," Jonathan said, "but that doesn't mean that-"

Jonathan paused. Anyone else might have assumed he was deep in thought or memory. Thayet knew that he was just trying to be politic. It was an habit born of hard experience over many years and one that he couldn't always shake, even with her.

"-He isn't a pompous stick in the mud who was also right," Thayet finished Jonathan's thought.

Jonathan nodded. Thayet toed off her cream slippers and curled her feet behind her. Her maids were going to faint at the condition of her dress but there were perks to being queen. She rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder. They sat like that for a moment before Thayet lifted her hand. She cupped Jonathan's cheek and gently turned his face to her.

"Alanna is your champion, your squire, your first love, the person who introduced us and the woman who challenged an elemental for you. Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swop was the person in the room today. She is your subject and, furthermore, she was in the wrong today.

I'll miss having her around for however long she stays upset and, from what you said, that seems like it might be awhile," Thayet said. "I know you are loyal to her but-"

"A monarch is loyal to their country," Jonathan finished. It was a saying they had repeated to their children many times. Their children had never developed much fondness for it and, in this moment, Jonathan rather agreed with them. He knew he was acting like a bear with a thorn in his paw but having to take Wyldon's side over Alanna's while knowing the whole time that Wyldon was right was damned annoying.

He knew the gossip would never stop if Alanna was allowed anywhere near the Mindelan girl. She needed to stand on her own two feet and prove beyond a doubt that she could be page. That girls could be pages, squires, and knights. Furthermore, Wyldon could often be counted on to moderate the more intractable conservatives and Jonathan needed his support for his efforts and for Thayet's as well.

Jonathan stood up. He held his hand out for Thayet and she placed her hand in his as she rose gracefully from the sofa with barely a rustle of her skirts. 

"My love," Thayet said with a smile on her face, "Stop emoting like Queenscove's son. It isn't Kingly."

Jonathan kissed Thayet's hand.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am to have married you," Jonathan said.

"Once or twice," Thayet said, "but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Excuse me one moment," Jonathan said and let go of her hand.

He walked over and opened the door that lead to the hallway. Courtiers flocked to where he was standing at the doorway. He looked for Sir Joffrey, his scheduling secretary.

"Sir Joffrey," he snapped, "Is Sir Myles on my schedule?"

"No, sire," said Sir Joffrey.

"Put him on. I want to see Sir Myles and I want to see him tomorrow. I don't care when."

"Yes, Highness," Sir Joffrey said. He looked a little pale. Jonathan shut the door firmly.

"Well played, my King," Thayet said. "The whole palace should be buzzing about the scolding of Sir Myles by this evening."

"Hmm," Jonathan said, "Does Buri have any cause to visit the Royal Stables?"

"Buri and Oona are well know visitors to the Royal Stables. The grooms grouse about their ability to buy the best horses from right under their noses," Thayet said.

Thayet reached her hand out to Jonathan's. 

"We do what we can," she said.

"May Mithros and the Goddess light her way," Jonathan said.

Thayet looked at Jon and wondered if his invocation was meant for the Mindelan girl or for Alanna.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Gary for his nightly meeting with Jonathan and Thayet. Jonathan didn't let go of his wife's hand as he removed his crown. It was a testament to the temper he had been in that he hadn't removed it earlier. When Thayet and Jonathan were alone or with their children, the only ornamentation they preferred to wear were their wedding bands.

"Coming, my Queen," Jonathan said.

"Always," Thayet answered.


End file.
